hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Deadly Freedom
Deadly Freedom is a drama / slight fantasty / comedy book. About Deadly Freedom was written throughout in 1990 by Ebony Hunter and released two years later. Ebony said that it was her pride and joy and that it had been good for her to let pregnancy rage off. Plot Shelly Knight is a naughty girl who likes a good party now and then. One day, she meets a male who buys her a drink. Deciding his smirk is annoying her, she leaves after a while. However, on her way out she is grabbed from behind and dragged into an alley while she tries to battle back. Once the person has stopped moving they remove their hand from her mouth and she angrily starts to rant. Seconds later, she finds them biting into her neck and she easily submisses. Accepting this is her fate, and that it is actually not the worst death, she allows them to murder her. Strangely enough, they lunge back from her and growl angrily at her. She realises it is the male from earlier and is horrified, trying to scream but realising for some reason she cannot. He angrily asks who she thinks she is. Even more raged at this, she pokes his chest and asks him who he thinks ''he ''is. He simply turns his nose up at her, saying she tasted horrible. She smirks easily, responding she is in fact a delicious meal. He refuses to agree with this but accidently agrees and she evil laughs at his face when he realises this. And with that, he has disappeared. Shelly then realises, ''what the...WHAT THE BLOODY HELL AM I DOIN'? I JUST GOT A BITTEN AND MY BLOOD DRANK FROM AND I'M CONVERSING WITH THEM! ''She looks around herself with wide eyes frantically before rushing away home. The next morning, Shelly awakens and as she enters the bathroom, sighs, as she sees the mark left from the rabid male's attack. She shakes her head, tutting at it, before covering it with her hair and going downstairs. As she strolls into the kitchen to see her roomate, she is horrified to see the male from last night also there, having a casual chat with Katherine the roomate. Raged screaming at him, she flings herself at him and takes him down. Katherine watches unsure what to do as her friend continues to beat the male. Realising that she probably should stop her before she becomes a murderer, Katherine lifts the angered doe from the amused male. As he chuckles at how silly she looked while beating him, she growls. Katherine stares at her, silently questioning why on earth did she growl. Shelly demands that the male must leave, and he agrees to do so. Katherine tuts her once he's gone and says she should have been nicer to poor Alex. After work Shelly goes out with her three friends, Katherine, Louise, and Joy. While they are out Louise suggests that they go to a club, which Katherine and Joy happily agree with. Shelly is unsure about the idea but to decides to say yes, causing Louise to squeal and happily say "SCRITCHES!!!". At the club, Katherine disappears somewhere and Louise enters to the bathrooms so Joy and Shelly are left together. While they are, Joy says that she has always admired her and that she thinks of her as her best friend. Shelly smiles and says she is happy that she feels that way, also feeling very connected towards her. Joy is happy to hear this and goes to get them some more drinks. Sitting alone, Alex strolls casually up to Shelly and takes a seat. Glaring at him, she suggests that he should leave before she punches his face in. Chuckling at her, she is getting more raged as time passes on. Alex continues to taunt her by making comments until Joy starts to return and he disappears. Once Joy has returned, Louise does the same, and questions where Katherine is. Joy shrugs and says she was a pest anyway, always ruining any fun. Louise tuts her, chuckling, and says that even though that was nasty it was ever so true. Shelly shrugs in agreement, knowing that Katherine can be a bit of a flea at times. Shelly then lets the girls know she must be returning home and heads off. Just about to enter, she is surprised to see Katherine and some random male come up to the house before noticing her and both gasping for dramatic effect. Shelly shrugs her head, asking God to help her, before questioning what is going on here. Katherine replies she wanted "a wee breed" and so was doing so. Shelly smacks her around the head, sends the male on his way, and they both go inside. When Shelly awakens the next morning, she notices that she looks quite different in the mirror but cannot put her finger on it. When she goes to the kitchen, Katherine says that she looks more like a glowing angel than she did yesterday. Shelly laughs and thanks her, still not understanding. At work, she is surprised to see Alex walk into the cafe. As he orders, while smirking at her, she becomes more raged at him. Handing his things over to him, she resists the urge to smack him. Disappearing out the door again, her rage dies down and she happily replies to a text sent by Louise. When she gets home, she finds her parents sitting in the living room waiting for her. She happily runs over to them, offering snuggles, before wondering out loud what the issue is. Her father says that they missed her dearly and wanted to visit before they go on holiday. Shelly says that it is indeed a good idea, hugging him again, and saying that it is must be time for some takeout noms. Four days on, Shelly is about to go for resting times when she finds Alex standing in her room. She instantly rants at him to get out her line of vision, but he randomly lets her know that she is probably going to become a vampire. The book ends with her running full speed at him.